


Gun kink

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Danger, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gun Kink, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Relationships: Rio (Good Girls)/You, Rio/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Gun kink

You smiled as Rio walked into the bedroom, that smirk on his lips as he looked at you. He was still wearing his clothes while you were only in lace panties, topless as you sat perched on the bed nearly on the edge.

“Hi, baby.”

He made a low noise, similar to when he would have a steak placed in front of him at a restaurant. His eyes were busy raking over your form.

“Hi, mama.”

You leaned back letting your legs open slightly. Your panties blocked most of the view, but the lace was delicate enough to show some of you and Rio couldn’t help but lick his lips. Reaching for his piece, he pulled it out to place it on the table, but he saw your reaction to the gun. How your smile faltered just a bit, how your thighs clenched, how your throat bobbed as you swallowed. It wasn’t the first time he had noticed your reaction when he was holding his gun. It was the unmistakable bit of fear paired with a certain dash of arousal. Your reaction then was enough to solidify his hypothesis and he grinned, walking toward the bed, gun in hand and hanging down by his side. Rio knew how to handle a weapon, had for years. He was always incredibly careful and always went by the virtue that if you pulled out a gun, you’d better use it. He knew his plan went against every single gun safety rule there was, but the subtle grind of your pelvis against the mattress was his focus.

His steps were slow, methodical, calculated. He was building up the anticipation. He knew he had succeeded when he finally stopped in front of you, your head craned up at him, eyes wide and mouth hanging open slightly in anticipation. His smirk materialized across his face once again, teeth on display and he purposefully wiggled his fingers around the gun. He watched as your eyes darted down quickly before looking back up to lock with his. His voice took on a playful edge.

“What’s the matter? What are you looking at? This?”

He held up the gun then, aiming it up and he showed it to you, your eyes looking it over as you gave a soft nod.

“Does it get you wet? Hmm? Seeing me hold it?”

You don’t respond, just give another small nod and he keeps going.

“It’s a dangerous thing, a gun. I always keep one in the chamber. Always ready.”

He moves his hand forward, running the barrel up your shoulder, across your chest and down your breast. He sweeps the cold metal along the curve of sensitive skin on the underside of your breast and listens as your breath hitches. His smile is gone now, his face neutral as he concentrates. He watches as your breasts heave, your chest rising and falling just a little quicker now. He lets his eyes lock on yours against as he runs the barrel over the nub of your nipple.

He’s known you had a gun kink for a little while now. He’s always been clear with you that you call the shots and no matter what is happening, any time you want him to stop, all you have to do is ask. He pauses for a moment, giving you a chance and when you don’t, he brings the gun up even slower, higher and higher until it’s pressed against the underside of your chin. Your head is leaned back, eyes wide as they look up at him. He leans his head closer to yours, his bottom lip plump as he speaks quietly.

“Are you scared?”

You hesitate, not really knowing what the correct answer is.

“C’mon. You trust me don’t you, mama?”

You don’t trust your voice so you just give him the slightest nod, feeling the metal against your chin. He nods along with you and now his smile is back. He leans forward some more and presses his lips against your forehead. He leaves a gentle kiss there, such a contrast to what the gun against the bottom of your head can do. Then just like that, he’s standing back up straight, the gun off of you and now hanging back down at his side.

“Get those panties off. I wanna see how wet that little pussy is now.”


End file.
